


The Things We Choose Not to See

by obisgirl



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Heroes: Volume 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-12
Updated: 2009-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-11 13:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obisgirl/pseuds/obisgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma, Peter's new girlfriend chooses not to see what's in front of her...that there's something going on between Peter and Claire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things We Choose Not to See

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 433  
> Spoilers/Warnings: Vol. 5  
> Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, just borrowing. All NBC's and Tim Kring's. Please don't sue!    
> A/N: I don't usually write drabbles because I tend to write more than what is required but I don't know, I thought that the theme for this challenge was interesting. Written for pairechallenge. :)

The first time Emma meets Claire at Peter's mother's house, she thinks: 'she's pretty with a sweet smile.' She doesn't notice it but even as Peter continually clings to Emma, he stares at his niece.  

~~

After dinner, Peter sneaks away.  A few minutes later, Claire leaves the table as well. Emma doesn't think much of it.   Minutes pass before Emma decides to go look for him. 

She finds Peter sitting with Claire in Nathan's study.  

She's about to knock but then she sees something unexpected. 

Peter reaches over, slowly massaging Claire's thigh and holds her hand in his and Claire curls up against his body. 

Claire's shoulders jerk and Emma realizes that she's crying.  Peter whispers something into her hair:  'It will be all right'; she's gotten pretty good at reading lips. 

But Claire doesn't believe him. 

Emma quietly leaves, feeling as if she's intruding on a private moment. Later, she tells herself: 'It's nothing.'  

~~

Peter makes it a habit after that family dinner to go over to the house; Emma never minds going with him. The family dinners are the only normal thing in their lives.  Angela and Nathan like to talk and when it gets too late for them to return to Peter's apartment, Angela makes a room for them. 

One night, Emma has a bad dream about Peter.  Her hand reaches for his but his side of the bed is empty.   She awakens, slips on a robe and leaves the room.  

Claire's room isn't far from theirs, and she passes it not taking notice of the two figures on the bed. Instead, she goes downstairs for a glass of water.  She warms it up in the microwave and brings it back upstairs.  

It's when she's near Claire's room again that she notices that someone is inside with her.  

His lean body is naked on top of hers, making slow ministrations inside of her. She doesn't see his face because the room is too dark.  Claire's moaning and he clutches her hands tightly in his, coming hard into her. 

Emma frowns and turns away just as Claire cries out Peter's name. 

She doesn't hear it.  
~~

Emma and Peter leave early the next day.  Peter hugs Claire goodbye, whispering again 'that everything will be all right.'

This time, she believes him. Peter smiles at her and Claire smiles back.

And every time she and Peter come by the house, Emma doesn't notice the looks between them.

The End


End file.
